


Losing the Bet

by Just_A_Simple_Tailor



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Tailor/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Tailor
Summary: Odo and Quark make a bet that Quark can't go a week without doing something illegal. If Odo wins, Quark gives up the bar and starts a job on the straight and narrow, if Quark wins, Odo has to spend an evening with Quark on the Holodeck. Can the two of them finally resolve their feelings for each other?
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Quodo Mini-fest





	Losing the Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotokaywiththerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokaywiththerunning/gifts).



It was business as usual on Deep Space Nine and Odo was making his daily round to Quarks. Frequent visits kept the ferengi out of trouble, at least as much as one could keep the conniving little goblins out of trouble. 

“No running on the promenade-” Odo called out fruitlessly as Jake Sisko and Nog ran past. The human boy really should have picked a better friend; who knew what kind of influence Nog would have on him in the future.

But that thought was cut short as Odo’s sharp eyes saw Quark deeply involved in conversation with someone who must be from the Gamma Quadrant (he didn’t recognize the species) holding what looked like a weapons case. Quark’s back was towards him, so Odo had the element of surprise. He slowly approached the ferengi laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Enjoying your lunch Quark?” Odo asked. Quark tried to reply smoothly but his initial reaction of wide eyed surprise gave him away.

“Well of course Constable. My bar has only the best cuisine, obviously.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Odo replied dryly, “I don’t eat. Now, hand it over; show me what’s in the case.” The other alien across the table started to get up but Odo easily shifted his arm to be longer and held him there, shape-shifting the other arm around the opposite way to grab the case. Inside was a variety of what looked like modified phasers.

“Quuuuaaaaaaaarrrrrrk….” Odo began.

“Would you believe me if I told you they were children’s toys?”

“Modification of Federation weaponry as well as sale of said weaponry are both illegal on this station Quark, and you know it. When will you learn to straighten out.”

“I could do it whenever I wanted to, making profit is just so much better.”

“I’d more so believe that Rom will become the next of your Grand Naguses.”

“You offend me Odo,” Quark said in a melodramatic, depressed tone, “But I bet you I can do it.”

“Why would I want to make a bet with you?” Odo asked incredulously. 

“Because if you win; I’ll retire and let someone else run the bar, I’ll take a job on the station of your choosing.”

“And if you win?”

“You have to spend an evening in the Holosuites with me, relaxing for once in your life. The way I see it, either way, you come out on top.”  
Odo sighed. Although an evening in a Holosuite with Quark of all people was the last thing he would want to spend his time doing, he had to agree the benefits did outweigh the risks. “Fine. Deal. But you better hope you win, for your own sake.”

Quark rang at Jadzia’s quarters desperately. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door slid open. “Quark?” Jadzia said, the surprise clear in her voice, “what’s wrong?”

“I finally….. finally have a chance for a date with Odo.” Quark said breathlessly.

“Quark that’s great; I know you’ve been wanting to ask him out for so long now.” It was then that she saw the look on the ferengi’s face. “There’s a catch isn’t there?”

“I’ll tell you the details in a minute but the short version is that I bet Odo an evening at the Holosuites with me that I can make it through a week without doing anything illegal.   
Jadzia I can’t do that! Do you know how much profit I’ll lose?”  
Dax placed her hands on Quark’s shoulders. “You can and you will. I will help you with this even if it kills me, come with me we’re going to the infirmary, you can tell me the whole story on the way.”

The infirmary was one of the places Quark least expected to help him with his problem, the Federation in general was weird, and he had to admit Jadzia knew what she was doing well… almost all of the time.

“Julian!!” Dax yelled bursting into the infirmary. “We finally have a 3742 where’s the implant?”

After about 30 seconds Julian Bashir ran out of the other side of the med bay with a device and a remote, grinning. “Quark has a chance to take Odo out on a date but he has to lose profits to do so? Well its about time!”

“I’m sorry,” Quark said, “I’m still stuck on the word ‘implant’”

“Oh it’s nothing,” Dax said with a wave of her hand, “Now tell Julian what you told me.”  
Quark repeated his story and Dr. Bashir nodded following along.

“Ok Julian, now tell him the plan.”

“Wait- you guys made a plan for this specific situation?” Quark asked

“And others,” Dax replied, defensively. “ Go ahead Julian.”

“Right, yes, ahem, ummm so the plan is for me to put this shock device on an unnoticeable part of your skin. Jadzia and I will take turns watching you and whenever you’re about to do something against the rules-“ he pressed a button on the remote, “I shock you. It’s a mild shock, I assure you just enough to get you to remember. Like an elastic band snap on your wrist.”

“That’s your plan?!? You hu-mons are the most-“

“Quark, do you want to finally be in a relationship with Odo or not?” Quark stopped the rant that he had been revving up and froze. “That’s what I thought. Now sit down and we’ll have Julian put the implant on.”

“Fine. But your plan better work.”

The plan did work. Quark wasn’t sure if he should be mad or bowing to them in thanks. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t hard; there were so many times that Quark had the chance to make a dubious deal for some good profit, that especially in the beginning made him get shocked so much he had a burn mark on him that Dr. Bashir said wouldn’t fully heal for around a week or so. But it was worth it. Because he did it, and that meant Odo would spend a romantic dinner with him whether he liked it or not.

That afternoon; Quark came sauntering into Odo’s office. 

“What do you want Quark.”

“I want you to admit it. I won the bet fair and square, I can hold in my “devious tendencies” and now you have to spend an evening in the holodeck with me. Two days from now; 19:00; be there.”

And before Odo could respond; Quark left. He had a romantic date to plan. Now, what music would go best with that jumbalaya recipe he managed to get from Captain Sisko?

Tonight was the night. Odo was not looking forward to it At All. Out of all the things he could be doing he had to spend his evening with Quark. He’d probably make Odo play dabo or some other useless leisure activity. 

Here it was. Holodeck 4. Odo sighed, closed his eyes, and entered the room. 

“Welcome sir, your friend is waiting for you in the balcony; I will lead you to your seat. “ An usher was standing in front of him and he was in front of what seemed to be a 21st century movie theater. Kira had told him about them; Captain Sisko had taken her to see a movie once or twice. 

“Um, yes of course, thank you,” Odo replied somewhat confused. Quark must have heard him talking to Kira at his bar about how he would be interested in watching an old detective movie on the big screen. Was the ferengi actually being… thoughtful?

The usher led Odo into the building and up the stairs into a private balcony seating area with two plush seats. Quark was in the left one and rose to meet him. He was wearing a suit. “Odo, you’ve arrived,” he said graciously. “Please sit the movie is about to start. I did some research and found what was apparently the best detective movie of the 20th century! It should be something you enjoy.”

“That’s…. very thoughtful of you Quark” Odo stammered. “Ummm thank you?”

“Of course. What did you think I would make our night on the holodeck miserable for you?”  
Odo didn’t respond to the question. 

“Any ways hurry take your seat the movie’s about to start.”

And indeed the lights were dimming. Odo shrugged complacently and sat down. Even as a shifter her could tell they were plush and comfortable.   
The movie was fascinating and Odo was enraptured with it. He almost didn’t notice when Quark stretched and put his arm around Odo’s shoulders. The constable froze. According to some of the novels he read, this was a sign that one was attracted to the person. But Quark couldn’t have feeling for HIM could he? He almost instinctively shrugged Quarks arm off but stopped himself. He realized that the feeling this was giving him wasn’t a bad feeling, in fact, it actually felt… nice, as if it was something that he had been subconsciously wanting for a long time but kept pushing down. So when Quark moved closer, and bent Odo’s head so it was leaning on his shoulder, he didn’t resist. 

“See,” Quark whispered gently, “You need to take some time for yourself to relax every once in a while. Don’t always work so hard and stress yourself out, you’ll be fine.”  
The movie was good, Odo thoroughly enjoyed it, even the out of place romantic subplot. But apparently that wasn’t all that Quark had planned. As Odo stood up and began to leave Quark grabbed his hand. 

“That’s not all I have planned constable.” He said softly. “Computer activate program “Dinner and Jazz 402”

“Quark,” Odo said, exasperated, “I don’t eat. How many times do I have to tell you this.”  
The program suddenly appeared and a fancy restaurant with a dance floor and a jazz band on stage appeared.”

“Don’t worry I didn’t forget that. Why do you think I included jazz and a dance floor. I need to eat dinner, but there’s more to do after that. Plus meals aren’t just for eating; they’re also for riveting conversation. Which I can definitely provide.”

Odo sighed. “If you insist.” He sat down. At least the music was nice; if a bit loud. 

And if Odo was being honest, Quark did provide riveting conversation; believe it or not, the ferengi knew quite a bit about laws and crime and such. Odo almost didn’t want the conversation to end when Quark stood up and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him off of his seat and dragging him to the dance floor. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” The ferengi said.

Odo sighed. “Fine. But just this once.” And he begrudgingly followed while muttering something under his breathe.  
Dancing for Odo was awkward, he had never done it before, but Quark was actually a good teacher. At the very least Odo didn’t fall flat on his back. But all of a sudden, the mood changed. 

“All right,” the leader of the jazz band on stage said. “It’s time to slow it down. Grab someone special and get on the dance floor.”  
Odo turned to leave to sit down but, again, Quark grabbed his arm and pulled him to him. The ferengi was smiling, but not in his normal seedy shit-eating way, It was a genuine smile, and… gentle. “C’mon, our night’s not over yet.”

Something in Odo’s heart seemed to snap into place. He… He actually wanted to slow dance with Quark. What were these emotions he was feeling? And why did he feel like he had been holding them back for years and they were now spilling out? 

Wordlessly, Odo let Quark pull him into his arms and hold him and they slowly spun around the dance floor. Eventually the music slowed to a stop. 

“Computer, end program,” Quark whispered. The holodeck turned into its standard sized room with criss-crossed stripes on the floor. The two of them stared at each other for a bit, and finally, biting the bullet, Quark stretched up on his toes and kissed Odo on the mouth.   
Odo was surprised at this, but the surprise only lasted a few seconds and he accepted and melted into the kiss. Quark responded by kissing him harder, slowly moving his tongue along Odo’s teeth and into his mouth. Odo wrangled his tongue with Quarks, and as the Ferengi pushed him up into the nearby wall, Odo felt something hard pressing up into his groin area. 

They stood there, wrapped into each other, tongues wrestling, mouths kissing hungrily, until finally, out of breath, they separated.

“How long until you turn into a liquid?” Quark asked, softly.

“Not til morning. I arranged it that way so that I could go on this…. Thing, and then have time to recover from it after.”

“Could recovery be coming with me to my quarters and into bed with me?”

“I don’t sleep Quark- BUT I will come with you.”

“Good.”

The two of them left the holodeck, and Quark grabbed Odo’s hand as they were walking back to his quarter. The changeling squeezed it and did not let go.   
Later, deeper into the night, he and Quark tangled up in each other and Quark snoring softly, Odo realized this was the most at peace he had ever felt.


End file.
